El amor verdadero
by thebest88
Summary: El amor que siente de lo más profundo en el corazón de la mujer de sus sueños.
1. El amor verdadero

EL AMOR VERDADERO

El amor verdadero son como dos personas que verdaderamente se aman del uno al otro y que siempre está presente.

Es una atracción muy fuerte, el amor se siente en el aire como mariposas volando por el estomago y te hace imaginar como si estuviéramos en la clase media y yo te fuera a res catar de ese enemigo que te tiene encerrado para yo poder liberarte haría lo que fuera para sacarte de ahí para darte un beso cálido en la boca cuando te miro en los ojos te veo que me iluminas la vida y cuando sonríes siento que me apoyas porque sé que estas cerca de mí.

Tú amor de mi vida eres fiel, encantadora con las personas, consentida como una niña y bella eres la más bella del mundo.

Un despertar cada día con la persona que amo, es lo ideal, no hoy, no mañana pero si cuando estemos listos, lo que hay es que construir buenas bases para lograr el éxito en todo, la felicidad viene dada en 2 partes lo material y sentimental.  
Y lo sentimental: es el afecto, el buen trato, el amor hacia las cosas, el compartir con esa persona que amas no importa las barreras, el apoyo mutuo, y la esperanza. Muchas personas toman más lo material que lo sentimental, pues se equivocan, si das más sentimientos, mas puertas se abren para obtener lo material mucho más rápido, para que estés lleno en tu vida.

Algunos me dicen que soy cursi, pero hay personas que les encantan la cursilería, y otras que no, existen otras que les encanta, por ratitos, y otras que se niegan a eso demostrándolo exteriormente, pero por dentro queriendo abalanzarse sobre esa persona.

sabes, recuerdo y recuerda aquel día tan lindo al medio día, que yo te abrí mis sentimientos en el centro comercial, y tú me miraste y me dijiste lo mucho que me apreciabas y que me amabas y que te enamoraste de mí, te me abalanzaste de espalda, y con tus brazos y los míos sosteniéndote nos besamos y allí comenzó todo tan lindo, y desde entonces me dijiste que siempre nos apoyaríamos en lo bueno y lo malo, sin importar lo que sucediera, que siempre buscaríamos la solución para estar juntos y ser felices y así en cada momento que nos veíamos desde entonces me decías lo mucho que me amas, y que soy muy importante en tu vida ahora te digo, te amo amor mío.

No quiero verte sufrir, por nadie, que te diga q hacer sino lo que hagas con amor, y si yo forma parte de eso dímelo pero no quiero perderte.

Me despido por hoy con mucho amor les dejo esto un poema corto  
El sueño y la esperanza son los dos calmantes que la naturaleza concede al hombre.

"Yo te voy a amar

Y tú me das las ganas de volver a empezar

De volver a entregarme"

"Al sentir tu piel  
se prendió la ilusión  
de tener el mapa con esperanza  
y encontrar el camino que dirige  
a tu corazón"


	2. Cada vez estoy cerca de tí

CADA VEZ ESTOY CERCA DE TI

Cuando te veo estoy entre las nubes, y estas junto a mi platicamos cosas muy bonitas en tus ojos veo que tienes muchos colores que estoy viajando en el espacio con las estrellas que están formando tu rostro y los planetas brillan como si fueran tocando música.

Eres mi mujer de mis sueños, cuando estamos en clase siento un cosquilleo cuando estoy contigo cabeza de balón ¿Qué destino no nos puede unirnos?

Cuando me ve siento que le voy a dar una bofetada en la cara por la mirada se que siente algo de mí que lo vuelve loco.

El amor hace muchas cosas con las personas que están enamoradas.

El Cupido, estúpido tirando flechas por todos lados menos a lo que debe tirarle a Arnold para que se enamore de mí.

Deja que el cielo caiga  
Cuando se desmorona  
Vamos a estar puestos altos  
Acéptalo todo junto.

Pon tu mano en mi mano  
Y vamos a estar juntos

La niña perfecta Lila es muy perfecta pero no te con viene Arnold ella tiene sus propios propósitos.

Ruth ella le gustan los chicos altos y con dinero es una interesada va uno tras otro como si fueran juguetes.

Solo quiero saber, si es verdad lo que me dices cuando estás conmigo, y no por sacarme una sonrisa, ya que yo soy muy claro contigo y nunca te miento ni te oculto nada.

No quiero verte sufrir, por nadie, que te diga q hacer... sino lo que hagas con amor, y si yo forma parte de eso dímelo. Pero no quiero perderte.

Pero para lograr el éxito, deben de creer en sí mismo, tener fe, y amor, y que todo se soluciona para bien o para mal.

lo malo que pueden pensar de mí, yo soy como soy, no le hago daño a nadie, los que les guste bien y los que no bueno vayan por otro lado, no vale, les doy amor, para que cambien sus sentimientos, la vida es una sola se feliz.

La lluvia es mi buena amiga para relajarme me tranquiliza, me aleja los nervios y las angustias.

Te quiero no solo por cómo eres, sino por como soy yo cuando estoy contigo.

Anoche pedí a un ángel que fuese a protegerte mientras dormías. Al rato volvió y le pregunté por qué había vuelto. Un ángel no necesita que otro lo proteja, me respondió.

No cambiaría un minuto de ayer contigo por cien años de vida sin ti.

Pero siempre aquí estaré mi querido amado.


	3. recuerdos del pasado al futuro

RECUERDOS DEL PASADO AL FUTURO

A veces pienso, que si te fuera mirado a ti desde el principio, hubiera sido cosa maravillosa.

Es la pasión que nos une del uno al otro, o será solo la chispa de la química de que estamos juntos.

No sabía que te gustaba desde el kínder, lo tenías muy oculto era tu más íntimo secreto.

Desde los pasos de que eras niña, eras muy gritona nos golpeabas y nos insultaba pero en el fondo de tu hermoso corazón.

Tenía razón eras muy buena y generosa querías ayudar a los demás eres una buena persona.

Yo sé cuando estabas pequeña la vida fue cruel contigo pero no todo fue malo.

Fue que finalmente conociste al príncipe de tus sueños que lo apodaste cabeza de balón.

Recuerdo que te ayude de que estabas sucia y mojada y te protegí de la lluvia con el paragua tenias un lindo moño rosado.

Sentimos una gran conexión verdaderamente entre nosotros dos yo lo note a simple vista.

Siempre hemos discutidos mucho y nos hemos solventados varias veces en la adolescencia.

Y que encontramos a nuestros padres y a mi hermana estamos muy unidos más que nunca.

Y en nuestro matrimonio que más increíble nos divertíamos mucho en esa gran ocasión tan maravillosa.

Tu sabes que somos el uno para el otro te amo mi amor nunca me olvides.


	4. con tu mirada se me eriza el cuerpo

**CON TU MIRADA QUE SE ERIZA EL CUERPO**

OH! Mi amada princesa de los cabellos negros con esos ojos estilo japonés, que me ilumina la vida.

Eres muy inteligente con todo más en las matemáticas y eres la mejor amiga de Helga.

Cuando te sonrojas se que estas enamorada de mi, tu sonrisa que tienes un sonido muy bonito.

Cuando a veces estoy frustrado tú me motivas para seguir adelante para estar fuerte.

Eres muy estudiosa y sabes mucho si no se tu si sabes muchas cosas que me dejas sorprendido.

Por eso me gusta una chica como tú eres bella, inteligente, buena eres ideal para mí.

Te dejo esta reflexión mi amor.

Para reflexionar un novio le preguntó a su novia:  
¿Me quieres? Y ella le contesto  
que no.  
¿Piensas que soy lindo? y ella contesto que no.  
¿Me tienes en tu corazón? y ella  
contesto que no.  
¿Si me fuera, llorarías  
por mí? y también contesto que  
no. E l triste se dio  
media vuelta para irse y ella le  
agarro del brazo y le dijo:  
No te quiero, TE AMO, No pienso  
que eres lindo, pienso que eres HERMOSO, No estás en mi  
corazón, ERES mi corazón. No lloraría por ti, MORIRIA por ti.  
Para todos aquellos que aman así como yo.

_¡DEJEN REVIEWS! Gracias!_


	5. poemas de amor

POEMAS DE AMOR

Para tí amor...  
Es difícil pensar que no te he visto en semanas  
He mirado más la cara de la luna que tu hermoso rostro  
Cien días me han hecho más viejo  
Desde la última vez que vi  
Mil mentiras me han vuelto más frío  
Y no creo que pueda verlo de la misma manera.  
Pero todas las millas que nos separan  
Desaparecen ahora cuando sueño con tu rostro.  
Estoy aquí sin ti  
Pero tú sigues en mi mente solitaria  
Y en fantasía estoy contigo todo el tiempo  
Pero estas conmigo en mis sueños  
Y esta noche seremos tú y yo.  
Las millas siguen avanzando  
Mientras la gente olvida hasta el saludo y lo importante que fueron para ellos  
Y dicen que se sobreestima esta vida  
Pero espero que mejore mientras continuamos con nuestro amor  
Y esta noche muy linda seremos tú y yo.  
Todo lo que se, y donde sea que vaya  
Se hace difícil, pero no me quitaran mi amor por tí  
Y cuando el último caiga por sus errores  
y todo esté dicho y hecho  
Muchas lagrimar saltaran  
Pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Un manso río, una vereda estrecha,  
un campo solitario y un pinar,  
y el viejo puente rústico y sencillo  
completando tan grata soledad.

¿Qué es soledad? Para llenar el mundo  
basta a veces un solo pensamiento.  
Por eso hoy, hartos de belleza, encuentras  
el puente, el río y el pinar desiertos.

No son nube ni flor los que enamoran;  
eres tú, corazón, triste o dichoso,  
ya del dolor y del placer el árbitro,  
quien seca el mar y hace habitable los polos

Y como sobrellevar esto, me hacen la pregunta casi todos los días, bueno muy sencilla respuesta, haciendo lo que el corazón manda, pero actuando con mucha inteligencia, porque sino no eres feliz y de eso se trata la vida ser feliz con esa persona a quien amas, así te salga mal al final o bien eso es solo para tí no para nadie más.

No me interesa ser un capitulo en tu vida, pero me gustaría ser tu historia completa hasta el fin de nuestros días.

Con señales de humo, clave Morse, fotos, o lo que sea, vernos hoy más que nunca y teniéndote tan cerca.


End file.
